


Fearlessly and Forever

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5x01 proposal reaction fic.  Fluff, oh my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearlessly and Forever

They hold court on a leather sofa in the common room where Blaine and the Warblers had sung Teenage Dream to a wide-eyed and very unsubtle McKinley High spy.

The first thing that they do when the giddy rush of that first moment passes is to break down into a flurry of frantic admiration over each other's outfits. Kurt's fingers fly to the edge of Blaine's lapel, motion to the bow tie, the shoes, high-pitched fashion commentary spilling from his lips as Blaine's fingertips touch the rough texture of his jacket and he does the same.

"I knew," Kurt admits, unable to stop smiling and gesturing and shaking, "I mean Santana wouldn't tell me what you were planning on wearing but since you seemed so fond of yellow during our picnic, I thought maybe you'd go with that again to keep the theme going, and the purple worked so well for me, too, that--"

" _Santana_?" Blaine squeaks.

Kurt freezes, laces their fingers and rushes to say, "Shall we entertain our guests?"

The crowd is almost entirely inside the common room at this point, so Blaine seems willing to have that conversation later. One by one, everyone who had participated in the proposal performance comes up to wish them good luck and congratulations.

One of the dancers from Vocal Adrenaline seems more interested in hitting on Blaine than anything else--which of course leads to Kurt sliding an arm around Blaine's waist in a not so subtle gesture of _back off, you harpy_. They have a sort of one-sided but very loud conversation with the director of the Haverbrook choir that leaves Blaine giggling into Kurt's neck. The Warblers are easier, linger longer, and Kurt is surprised to find that there is absolutely no snark from Sebastian, who smiles and shakes their hands and winks a lot and ends the conversation with a second hug for Blaine alone. He whispers something in Blaine's ear. When he's gone Kurt asks Blaine what he'd said and Blaine smiles.

"He said he was happy for us," he answers, cheeks tinged pink.

In the end they're left with their New Directions friends and family. Kurt's face is numb from smiling and being kissed and they're both covered in lipstick. Rachel can't stop crying, so it's wet lipstick, at that. Kurt is surprised when Sam also can't seem to stop tearing up and hugging Blaine every time that someone else steps away. Everyone has a kind word and a touch for both of them and then finally, it's just Kurt, Blaine, and Burt, holding his car keys and watching them.

Kurt realizes that he's been so caught up in all of this that he hasn't had a moment for his dad until now. The conversation that they'd had on the way to and outside of Dalton comes rushing back.

_What a difference an hour makes_ , he thinks.

He smiles at his dad, ejecting a breath that he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

Burt smiles back. "I guess it wasn't that difficult in the end, huh?"

Kurt laughs. He and Blaine are tangled on the couch, arms around each other, knees touching, both hands tangled over their laps. It's uncomfortable and they're both sweaty and overwhelmed and he's sure that his jacket and pants are wrinkled beyond hope of redemption, but he doesn't feel capable of letting go right now, and he knows that Blaine feels the same.

"Thank you, Dad," he says.

"Yes, Burt. Thank you, so much," Blaine adds, and Kurt is surprised that his face hasn't cracked under the weight of the smiles that have been spreading his face.

"Took you almost six months to stop calling me sir when you two started dating," Burt replies. "How many is it gonna take to get you to call me dad, huh?"

Blaine laughs, eyes going glassy. "Just when I thought I had it right. Um. I'll work on that."

Burt's expression says, _well, okay, kid_ , and he replies, "I'm happy for you two. Real happy. And I think this calls for a little privacy. So I'll just go get some lunch, maybe come back for you in an hour or two?"

Kurt nearly deflates with relief. "That would be great."

Burt closes the heavy doors behind him after hugging them both, and Kurt's body melts into Blaine's side. He closes his eyes for just a moment, feeling the buzz of adrenaline hum just under his skin. In his head he's trying to replay the beautiful words of Blaine's proposal, but all he can really conjure up right now is the way that he'd looked when he'd said them, beaming up at Kurt from the bottom of the staircase.

Fear had never evaporated in Kurt so quickly as it had in that moment.

He opens his eyes and looks down, moving his fingers over Blaine's to watch the ring on his finger shimmer.

There are so many things that he wants to say, some more than others. He wants to ask Blaine about his speech. He wants to talk about the idea of soulmates. He wants to spread out every word and every gesture and every moment of this day and figure out how they've arrived here, slumped together on a couch at Dalton with a ring on Kurt's finger. He wants to decide what it had been about Blaine's words that had made him want to say yes so badly that he'd almost interrupted before Blaine had finished. But right here and now, none of that matters.

"I love you," he says, voice scratchy from all of the talking they've been doing. "I love you so much."

Blaine lifts their fingers, spreading the tangle so that he can run his thumb over the ring. "You said yes."

Kurt laughs, turning his face into Blaine's temple. "I did."

Blaine does the same, turning and kissing Kurt's neck as he repeats, breathless and choked off, "Kurt, you said yes."

"I can say it again if you'd like," he replies, tugging Blaine into his lap with a cheeky grin.

"I think I'd like that," Blaine replies, taking Kurt's face in his hands and kissing him, soft and slow. "But I think I'd like to kiss you for a while, first."

"Your excellent plan streak continues, future Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

Blaine laughs, kissing him with every word. "Why thank you, future Mr. Anderson-Hummel."

Kurt eyes him, grinning. "I suppose we can discuss that later." He tilts his head, thumbing Blaine's jaw and staring into his eyes. "After all, we have the rest of our lives and then some to work it all out, don't we?"


End file.
